This invention relates generally to centrifugal switch activating devices and more particularly to an integral switch activating device for controlling the rotational speed of a motor shaft.
There have been a large variety of centrifugal activating devices for controlling a switch so as to limit the speed of a shaft. Typical of such devices are multi-part metal members which utilize weight devices designed to be radially expanded against a bias of a coil spring or the like. These prior art devices are costly and inherently produce a large amount of noise in operation due to the various movements of the multiple parts.
Other such devices rely upon an axial movement on the shaft of an actuating member, responsive, of course, to the rotational speed of the shaft. This type of device, obviously, creates significant wear on both the shaft and the member, and with time develops noises and inefficiencies in sensing and controlling the rotational speed of the shaft in a predetermined manner.